Kyuubi the Fox and Uchiha the Raven
by Lexxis
Summary: AU. Kyuubi is on the run and now special unit member Raven is on his trail. “It’s not your fight anymore. There’s only one person I can hurt now and it’s you. So either you run or kill me.”
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Kyuubi the Fox and Uchiha the Raven_

_Charter: 1_

_Autor: Me_

_Disclaimer: I don't own characters, manga, or anything that has something to do with Naruto. On the other hand, I own the story_

_Rating: T_

_Summary: AU. Kyuubi is on the run and now special unit member Raven is on his trail. "It's not your fight anymore. There's only one person I can hurt now and it's you. So either you run or kill me."_

_Terms: _

_Herr/Herrin__ – Mister/madam, but has connotations of lord/lady and master/mistress. Term of respect._

_Kriegsverbrecher/n__ – War criminals. Name that 'rogues' financed by the Kylthean Empire took as their own. Kriegsverbrechern attack the fringes of the Federation and fulfill goals/missions for the Empire._

* * *

**Kyuubi the Fox and Uchiha the Raven**

"You should save yourself, and power, for now."

Blonde man spared him a fleeting glance of his red eyes. Silently, he jumped down from the ruined building and sauntered close to the brunette. His body shimmered with concentrated energy.

"Aw, worried about me? Don't fret," the blonde laughed dismissively. "It can't be stopped. Whatever happens, I die."

"It's burning you out."

"That it is. So better get lost before I go berserk again."

The brunette drew his eyebrows together.

"No. I'm staying."

"It's not your fight anymore. There's only one person I can hurt now and it's you. So either you run or kill me."

**oOoOo**

Slightly bluish glow of the sun touched the walls of a small apartment. The room was bare but its emptiness had a hint of restrained elegance in soft whites. There was a picture of blood red moon and black clouds, the only thing that could be considered decoration.

Sole occupant of the room sat at the desk with his hand resting on the cup of sarka, his dark eyes scanning slowly messages left for him. There was nothing of interest for him, just the usual banter of social interactions he wasn't overly pressed to involve himself in, and speculations about latest sightings of Kriegsverbrechern with potential impact on the military deployment added.

Slowly, he brought the cup to his lips and took a sip of the dark liquid. Sarka, while not being the healthiest of the available drinks, was strangely refreshing and the taste was hard to associate with anything else he knew. It was unique.

An errant droplet of the liquid started to run down the side of the cup. He caught it with his finger and licked it intently.

His attention was diverted to a red blinking light on his console that indicated incoming priority communication. He checked it and frowned, in surprise. Herrin Ultima was broadcasting. Having one of the most prestigious and more aloof Zauberins on live feed meant something was happening, right now, and it was important or catastrophic enough. He authorized the connection.

"Message to the Natsca and neighboring systems. Full alert. Supposed route of Kyuubi, codename Fox, was intercepted and in one hour he is expected to pass through the area. If acquiring proves impossible or too costly, fly him out of the system avoiding all populated areas. He is not to make a contact with a surface of any planet. Sentries, report battle readiness. Special units, report mission acknowledgment."

He pondered it for a couple of seconds.

"Raven, mission acknowledged. Awaiting transportation." He didn't feel well with a too personal contact, his words were relayed as text instead of voice. He stood up.

Raven of the Uchiha clan was a very handsome, almost beautiful, man. His long black hair were gathered into single ponytail that rested against his back. His face was delicate and strong at the same time, with pointed chin and subtle cheekbones reserved to Uchiha bloodline.

The brunette opened his closet and took out his armor, dressing himself properly. Then he checked his weapons, a long, traditional sword, personal shield, glove and two energy guns. They were in perfect condition.

Raven stepped out of his apartment and almost reached the port when his glove received communication. Holographic display flicked on and he did not try to hide his surprise.

"Raven, good to see you here," Zauberin Lukrezia smiled briefly. "With your abilities you should be able to contain him when you get close but use your own judgment whether it's possible or not. If not, get away from Fox as fast as you can, do you understand?"

He nodded sharply.

"Good. We have a boarding scout by the name 'Restless Sun' waiting for you, lot twenty twenty. It should give you enough power to go after Fox and then shadow him. Good luck."

Raven nodded again, in sincere thanks sure she understood. Herrin Lukrezia was a kind of motherly figure to him, especially after he announced his decision to stay as a Ritter, against clan's wishes. When she heard it from him she laughed, told him he was 'going to be a people yet' and then supported him against clan council, which wasn't a pretty sight.

Before the brunette boarded the ship he pushed his mask over his face. Fox. Kyuubi. He didn't need to meet the man to know enough about him and the prospect of pitting himself against Fox made him anxious.

Engines roared and 'Restless Sun' left the planet's atmosphere in a matter of seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: Kyuubi the Fox and Uchiha the Raven_

_Chapter: 2_

_Autor: Me_

_Disclaimer: I don't own characters, manga, or anything that has something to do with Naruto. On the other hand, I own the story_

_Rating: T_

_Summary: AU. Kyuubi is on the run and now special unit member Raven is on his trail. "It's not your fight anymore. There's only one person I can hurt now and it's you. So either you run or kill me."_

_Terms: _

_PA__ – Point of Arrival, __TA__ – Time of Arrival_

_Emergence__ – An act of exiting wormhole by a ship. Or the radiation print left by the ship exiting the wormhole. Federation and Empire ships will drag this easily noticeable radiation long distance/time unlike the most Kingdom of Heaven's units. __Flicker__ – A short spike of wormhole radiation, ninety nine in one hundred flickers are actually a completely natural phenomenon._

* * *

**Kyuubi the Fox and Uchiha the Raven**

Waiting. Waiting was the worst. They reached PA at twenty four minutes to estimated TA and now all they could do was waiting. No ship could cloak its emergence.

Raven resigned himself to the back of a small cabin, polishing his sword with care even if the possibility for it to be of any use in upcoming battle was almost nonexistent. It calmed him, the same way as repeating mantras in his mind. Raven felt his lips almost curl into a faint smile as he dwelled on Uchiha mnemonic technique. Hardly anyone knew it had nothing to do with the actual release of power. The mantras were a tool of discipline designed to help follow patterns, nothing more. How much one relayed on them was a completely different matter.

Seconds trickled slowly and Raven found himself constructing scenarios. If he were to have his way there would be no acquisition, just elimination. Fox was not an enemy to be underestimated. His flight through the Federation left smoldering ruins and thousands of dead.

Uchiha wondered briefly on the subject of Kyuubi's motivation, something no-one was able of grasp. Why would one of the more powerful Zauberers suddenly change his allegiance and turn mass murderer? Every site on his way was a genocide. And Fox refused any communication… Why? There was too many unknown variables, which in turn screwed any simulation he run against himself.

Ritter glanced at the display. Six minutes to TA. He sheathed his sword and against rising nervousness started on his mantras yet again, this time adding controlled breaths.

Five minutes to TA.

"Four twenty seven, we have a flicker," his pilot said. "Four twenty six, flicker gone."

Raven came to look at the console, intrigued.

"Only a flicker?"

"In an out. Might be residue from the wormhole." Raven widened his awareness. Feeling of red hot power made him almost loose his footing.

"He is here, the flicker emergence. Visual at one, one, five, three, fourteen." There's something nagging him as the ships moved to intercept. Something was very not right and he couldn't place his finger on it. Kyuubi's ship was cloaked but it didn't explain a mere flicker as an emergence. Suddenly, realization hit him. "It's Heaven," he muttered.

"Oh fuck…" the pilot was fast on the uptake. "You heard it, Heaven unit, we're not going to get any weapon readings until it's too la…" Too late. Brilliant explosion of red and several lives were claimed. "Shit, shit, shit!" They were evading frantically now. Undeniably, Fox was a genius when it came to piloting. All were in the line of fire.

"Sit on his tail and match speed," Raven hissed. "He's got only a window out front with a ship of this class. Rest of you, fall back! That's an order!"

"You heard the boss, scram rookies," the pilot repeated his order. Three remaining ships started their maneuvers. Again, too late. Another explosion of red light and Fox added new numbers to his death toll. Raven sneered. He was not used to losing his people on regular basis. He was supposed to use his own judgment and right now his mind supplied only one: bastard was going to pay.

"Match the speed, one point up." Raven was decided on running Fox down and then, against not exactly clear orders, just killing him.

"Aye." The brunette noted to himself that he had to command the pilot on his cool and professionalism later, after all this. Probably suggest promotion, too.

And then everything went to hell. Somehow, Kyuubi outmaneuvered them and they became locked in a spiraling dance. Well aimed shot from Kyuubi's ship grazed their main engines and 'Restless Sun', gaining momentum from the hit, slammed into the Heaven unit.

Raven swore. They were falling uncontrollably – Kyuubi's vessel right before them – into a planet he did not notice being here. Kirn Prime. The Pilot was trying frantically to stabilize their flight upon entering outer parts of atmosphere.

**oOoOo**

Alone in the main auditorium of the Uchiha Clan Council, Raven felt anxious for the first time in his life. Facing against the Head of the clan - his mother - and the rest of the councilmen was completely in opposition to the coda he was brought up to believe. The brunette allowed his head to nod briefly in the acknowledgment of all gathered.

"Explain yourself, Uchiha Raven."

"I don't intend to accept the title of Zauberer. Instead I'm accepting military Ritter position."

He could see his mother bristle with hardly controlled anger.

"Uchiha Raven, you are nothing but a mere child, and as a such you need guidance of your betters!"

"Do you want to state that in spite of his age, blood of the main Uchiha bloodline and his own explicit will you intend to force him into Zauberer title he's not ready for?" Zauberin Lukrezia, dressed in furs and feathers, entered the auditorium and stood next to Raven, smirking dangerously. "Or do you forget he's of age and capable of making his own decisions?"

Mikoto almost snarled.

"Our internal politics are our own and you have no auth…"

"Wrong. Your internal politics are overlooked as long as they don't blatantly oppose the laws." Herrin Lukrezia smiled, her eyes turning gold. "When this little clan of yours becomes more trouble than what is gained from your existence, it will just… disappear."

Not one of the councilmen dared to speak.

"Follow me," she ordered not looking back, and Raven complied.

**oOoOo**

He awoke not knowing where he was. For a moment, between the waves of pain, he wondered why it was so dark. Then he opened his left eye – the other one was shut by the clotted blood.

Broken wrist, broken ribs, concussion. Various cuts. Raven grimaced making the inventory of his injuries. He had no doubt in attributing his survival to the personal shield. The pilot wasn't that lucky, half of his mutilated face at his feet.

Raven managed to get out of the broken cabin and supported his weight on his sword, looking around. The strange thunderous sound he associated with head wound became louder. The brunette managed to walk several meters before spotting the Fox's crashed ship. And something altogether different.

There was a cackle of fire, sound like thunder that could not stop. Before him stood a great beast composed of smoldering heat. It turned its maw towards Raven and sniffed the wind. The brunette stilled.

The creature was observing him and… inside the small inferno that made stones bleed was a lone man, red eyes gleaming and lips contorted into an insane smile. Kyuubi.

Raven let his sword fall. At the same moment the beast jumped at him, its fiery claws pining him to the ground. The beast opened her jaws and gave a high-pitched whine.

The brunette felt his body burn.


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: Kyuubi the Fox and Uchiha the Raven_

_Chapter: 3_

_Autor: Me_

_Disclaimer: I don't own characters, manga, or anything that has something to do with Naruto. On the other hand, I own the story_

_Rating: T_

_Summary: AU. Kyuubi is on the run and now special unit member Raven is on his trail. "It's not your fight anymore. There's only one person I can hurt now and it's you. So either you run or kill me."_

_Terms:_

_Blood__ – to be 'blood' means being born in the bloodline. The clans often adopt talented children from their territories and infuse parts of their bodies with genetic information containing special ability otherwise limited to the bloodline. Bloodline is often very narrow and limited to few people._

_Ava__ – Ava comes from Avatar. Main religion in the Federation is a bastardized form of Hindu worship patched together with elements of vudun and Christianity – people will often use Ava meaning just God or Godly Spirit. (Kami is close enough to Ava in meaning.)_

_Avel__ – That's how the main race of the Kingdom of Heaven calls themselves. It's also name of their language that is known to be very hard, very contextual and open to multiple interpretations. In reality, the Avel are a slightly evolved human race and can easily crossbreed with 'normal' humans. Their genes seem to take a medium dominance in mixed progeny. _

_Burning__ – Process of constant usage of power that cannot be stopped. In most cases lethal. Through uncontrolled bursts it leads to the __Apex__ – one final surge of power – that ultimately kills the 'burning' person._

* * *

**Kyuubi the Fox and Uchiha the Raven**

Kyuubi sighed. The moment 'The Tear' was ready to fly he terrorized the ship into making a short subspace jump, just out of the system. They needed time to recover full functionality. Damage sustained by the ship was substantial. Generators were to minimum of one fourth total power, engines were on the fritz (he was lucky 'The Tear' did not fall apart mid-jump), he had to seal off part of the cabin due to nano-tears in structure and… Kyuubi narrowed his eyes looking at the occupant of the medical unit. That was another problem altogether. Fox could wonder about what decided that he took the man with him but it would not change the fact he knew why he did it anyway.

He felt guilt, deep unforgiving guilt, and having the power to save or condemn was something he needed. Not that it changed much.

'The Tear' informed Kyuubi that the hull was sealed and waited for him to confirm opening of the whole cabin. That meant the kitchenette was going to be available and he was starving, so he agreed to the request. But then…

"Tear, just heat something. And open the med unit but keep him under. I have to patch what can't be repaired," he ordered the ship. He certainly was not in the mood for a direct dive. When the cover lifted Kyuubi stared at the young man, cataloguing all his standing out features: distinct face, distinct bone structure, muscles belonging more to a trained acrobat than a fighter, callused palms and marks from a glove and a shield on his forearms. So it was a sword, high quality equipment and light armors.

Next he lifted the man's eyelid over his earlier injured eye. It was still mangled and as soon as he exposed it a droplet of pinkish liquid made its way down the brunet's face. If it wasn't healed it was not infused and the kid was clan, and the clans were, in any case, anal about keeping their trade secret. More so, the kid was blood and the genetic information about his eyes was coded through his whole body so there was nothing to restore without the key. But it didn't look like there was anything else left untreated so the eyes were the key to the kid's identity.

Kyuubi returned his thoughts to earlier, when he had the kid under his paw and before he lost consciousness. He remembered the kid's visible eye turning red and the strange pull on his own power.

Red eyes, facial features, body structure, leeching.

Blood Uchiha. Military Ritter career. So much for luck. But the kid might prove helpful later.

He set about dressing the wound since it would have to heal by itself for now. Cauterizing was a bad idea as there still might be some way to recover the nerves and compensate the lack of vision in the right eye. At least until the kid got to his clan. There he would be given a new one.

"Tear, you can start waking him up," Kyuubi finished and wandered to the kitchenette, intent on eating something warm. He was almost curious. "Ava, I feel stupid. I'm really risking too much."

Eating, he observed as the kid started stirring, slowly, with whimpers of pain escaping his lips. Oh, the mind and the body knew there were injuries and made sure the kid felt them all. Kyuubi was sympathetic. Almost. He remembered, distinctly, when he himself woke up in one of those units. He retched for two days.

The kid groaned and twisted, tumbling to the ground gracelessly and landing in a heap. Immediately, he looked up, disoriented, pale face framed by black hair, his only eye wide in shock and pain. It soon swirled red as the recognition set in and there was a frantic glance to the left where the sword stood leaning against the wall.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I can depressurize any second, and while I can survive in vacuum, I'm not so sure about you. No, I didn't think so," Kyuubi smirked as the kid slowly nodded. "At least not without your shield. Don't bother looking, it was broken beyond repair."

The red in Uchiha's eye still swirled madly.

"I wouldn't advise that either. If my vitals go down to a certain cap, Tear here is going to take some preventive measures. You won't like it."

"Why…" The eye changed into black, or rather – almost black. Fox wondered for a second if it was painful to have pupils dilated so much all the time.

"…are you alive?" Kyuubi chuckled. "Simple. You were the only one that survived," he finished his meal. "Sorry about the eye, though."

Tentatively, the kid raised his hand to touch the dressing on his face. Again, he nodded slowly.

"You're blood, Uchiha, aren't you?" Ah. This sparked an emotional response that broke through the shocked daze. "Not hard to guess since otherwise you would have your eye back by now. Satisfy my curiosity. What's a fairly strong Uchiha doing as a career Ritter?"

"…That's for me to know." Kyuubi chuckled. Still slightly defiant while at other's mercy. Pretty impressive. But on the other hand he didn't show any intention of killing or harming the kid.

"So give me your name or code. I'm pretty out of the loop so it won't tell me much."

Hesitation. Finally, after several seconds, the kid decided to answer.

"Raven." Kyuubi's hand moved to the medallion on his chest, fingers tracing the engraved image of a single feather.

"Don't tell me I just cost a goddess her eye," he muttered, recalling that one talk he had with Hinata. If it were to come true it certainly would be the most ironic thing in his life.

"What?" Raven shivered, pain still crawling under his skin.

"Just something one Avel princess told me once. Avels, they have this god, or goddess. Not really a god since they don't worship her, or him, but it's a religion nonetheless. And yeah, she told me I'm going to meet her, or him, eventually."

"And that…"

"And that has to do with you because her name in Avel is Tara."

"I've never learnt Avel."

"Tara means many things, but among those are her names. She's 'the one that comes at the end', 'the black-feathered lady', and, finally, she's 'the raven'."

"Are you fucking stupid?" Came an incredulous reply. Kyuubi just laughed. And laughed.

"I guess so. Try getting yourself a prophecy and then such a coincidence."

Silence, again. Raven observed him, frowning slightly. Finally, there came a heavy, thoughtful question that stopped the time and made Kyuubi's stomach freeze.

"You're burning, aren't you?"


End file.
